Bully? NO! Its Love!
by Hiria-ka
Summary: Kise selalu berpikir seberapa benci kah teman-temannya padanya sampai mereka tak henti-hentinya menindasnya? Tapi anggota Kisedai yang lain berpikir kalau Bully adalah bentuk ketertarikan dan kasih sayang mereka pada Kise. Dan bagaimana dengan Kedatangan anak baru pemberani yang berbaik hati mau menolongnya dari penindasan? BL, GoMxKise, KagaKise, HaiKise, lebih cenderung AkaKise.
1. The Worm

Yo~ perkenalkan saya selaku Author yang paling tidak bertanggung jawab dari fandom sebelah, ingin mempersembahkan fic pertama saya yang gaje ini di fandom kurobasu. Ka-re-na. . . Saya gak suka sepongebob, saya sukanya Kise, karena kise Kuning! #plak #abaikan#

Dan ini motto saya ;

Ada yang mau baca ya syukur(-_-v

Tidak ada ya sudah(-_-v

yop! Baiklah silahkan menikmati!

Warning : BL, OOC, Typos, dan teman²nya

* * *

Kuroko No Basket : © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Bully? NO! Its Love! : © Hiria-ka

* * *

Douzo~

Chapter 1

ˁˀ GoMKise ˁˀ

Kise berlari mondar mandir mengepel lapangan basket yang _'cukup'_ besar itu sendirian. Raut wajahnya menampakan kekesalan atas ke_'baikan'_ teman-temannya hari ini, terutama Kaptennya. Ini semua karena ia terlambat datang latihan. Memang, biasanya ia juga sering terlambat tapi itu karena jadwal pemotretan dan lagi masalahnya adalah, hari ini dia tidak memiliki jadwal pemotretan, dan seharusnya ia tidak akan terlambat pada latihan hari ini.

Namun, ini semua gara-gara si mahkluk ungu yang rakus! Yang seenak dengkulnya memfitnahnya di depan guru kalau ia makan saat pelajaran sedang berlangsung. Betapa dongkolnya Kise kalau mengingat hal nista itu, bisa-bisanya ia tak sadar kalau Murasakibara telah meletakan semua sampah jajanannya di sekitar mejanya! Dan akibatnya, Kise mendapat hukuman untuk menggantikan siswa yang piket hari ini di kelasnya. Oh.. betapa sialnya dia! Karena, kau pasti tahu, walau pun kau hanya terlambat 1 menit, Kaisar neraka itu tak akan bertoleransi pada mu.

Belum lagi teman-temannya yang tak henti-hentinya memojokannya dengan berbagai hal sampai latihan usai, benar-benar membuatnya ingin menangis kalau saja Kise tidak ingat dirinya selalu merasa bahagia semenjak ia bergabung dengan klub Basket dan bertemu dengan mereka semua.

Kise yang masih mondar mandir mengepel pun tanpa sadar tersenyum riang kembali saat mengingat momen bodoh tapi menyenangkan ketika mereka mencoba menangkap pencuri yang menabrak Momoi saat mereka sedang makan es krim bersama. Dan tentunya mereka menyuruh Kise untuk membelikannya mentang-mentang Kise adalah seorang model.

Merasa lelah, Kise pun memilih mendudukan dirinya sebentar untuk menarik nafas, dan tanpa ia sadari, di ruangan yang sudah kosong itu sepasang mata merah sedang memperhatikannya.

"Kau bisa pulang sekarang, Ryouta" tiba tiba sebuah suara rendah dan berwibawa mengejutkan Kise yang sontak langsung berdiri menghadap sosok dibelakangnya.

"Ma-maafkan Aku, Akashicchi! A-aku hanya istirahat sebentar" ucapnya gugup dan menundukan kepalanya tak berani menatap Akashi.

Sedangkan Akashi hanya menatap Kise dengan pandangan dingin. "Tidak apa-apa. Ku perintahkan kau untuk pulang sekarang juga" mendengar ucapan datar itu Kise pun menatap Akashi dengan gembira sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya kedepan dada.

"Be-benarkah Akashicchi?" Akashi mengangguk. Dan hal itu membuat Kise bersorak gembira "Uwaahh! Terimakasih banyak 'ssu!" Kise menunduk dan berbalik menuju ruang loker. Ia tak tahu dan tak pernah ingin tahu mengapa malam ini Kaptennya tiba-tiba mau berbaik hati padanya. Yang penting sekarang juga ia bisa pulang dan segera merebahkan dirinya di kasur empuk.

"Ryouta" panggilan dingin dari sang Kapten membuat langkah Kise berhenti.

"Ah! Y-ya? Akashicchi?" Kise menoleh dengan ragu, takut kalau-kalau Kaptennya yang menyeramkan itu berubah pikiran.

"Aku akan mengantarmu"

Dan seketika itulah Kise membeku di tempat.

"H-HAH..?" ia memasang wajah horror memikirkan apa yang direncanakan oleh Akashi padanya kali ini. Dan Akashi hanya menyeringai tipis melihat perubahan ekspresi diwajah model itu.

"Ini perintah, cepat bereskan barang-barang mu"

"Ha-ha'i..."

_o_o_

Kise berjalan mengekori Akashi ke luar gerbang sekolah. Dari gelagatnya ia merasa sangat tidak nyaman dengan keadaan ini, ingin sekali rasanya ia mengoceh tapi ia juga tak mau mendapat masalah karena hal itu.

BUKH

Karena terlalu asyik melamun sendiri Kise jadi tidak sadar kalau Akashi tengah menghentikan langkahnya dan akibatnya Kise jadi tak sengaja menabrak Akashi.

"Ma-maaf Akashicchi..." Kise merasakan hawa dingin disekitar Akashi yang semakin besar, membuat nyalinya semakin menciut untuk bicara lebih lanjut walau pun sebenarnya ia ingin bertanya kenapa Kaptennya itu berhenti tiba-tiba.

"Kita balik arah" kata Akashi dengan nada perintahnya, dan mendengar itu Kise pun hanya dapat mengerjapkan matanya tiga kali "Eh? Tapi rumah ku akan lebih dekat jika lewat sini 'ssu" jawabnya refleks yang langsung di balas tatapan dingin Akashi.

"Ikuti saja, ini perintah" Akashi pun berjalan berlainan arah mendahului Kise dan.. mau tak mau Kise pun tak bisa melawan perintah dari Kaptennya yang seketika kembali menyeringai saat melihat Kise mengikutinya di belakang.

Ditempat lain,

"Kenapa dia lama sekali sih? Grah!" Aomine berteriak kesal karena sudah dua jam dia menunggu Kehadiran seorang pria tampan(cantik) berambut kuning.

"Mungkin Akashi memberinya hukuman tambahan" jawab Midorima tanpa disuruh sambil menaikan kacamatanya.

"Ini semua karena salah mu, Mido-chin... kalau kau tidak mengompori Aka-chin pasti Kise-chin tidak akan di hukum seperti itu.." Murasakibara menimpali sambil menjilati es krimnya. Es krim? Ya, es krim. Itu karena mereka semua sedang berada di depan super market yang dekat dengan arah jalan pulang Kise.

"Oi! Itu juga kesalahanmu Murasaki! Kau yang mengerjainya di kelas sehingga ia terlambat kan! nodayo?!" balas Midorima dengan urat siku-siku di jidatnya.

Kuroko yang dari tadi terabaikan pun mulai angkat bicara "Sudahlah, Midorima-kun, Aomine-kun, dan Murasakibara-kun. Sebaiknya kita mengurungkan niat untuk mengerjai Kise-kun kali ini. Kurasa dia sudah sangat banyak menerima siksaan dari kita semua hari ini, aku merasa kasihan." Ucapnya datar

Sedangkan Midorima, Murasakibara, dan Aomine langsung membatin _'Padahal kau sendiri yang paling banyak menyiksanya, Tetsu/Kuroko/Kuro-chin'_

Dan akhirnya mereka pun masih menunggu tanpa tahu Kise sudah pulang kerumah atau belum.

Malang.

_o_o_

Kali ini Kise tidak terlambat. Ya. Tentu saja. Karena hari ini pemotretan selesai dengan cepat. Pemuda pirang itu masih riang saat memasuki aula basket sambil bersenandung sampai tiba-tiba suara seseorang yang tidak ia sukai memanggilnya.

"Hei Ryouta!"

Kise menoleh kebelakang pada pria berambut silver yang dalam catatan adalah berandalan yang suka cari gara-gara dan paling mengerikan di Teiko— dan oh! Jangan lupa, si silver brengsek itu juga adalah orang yang paling suka meremehkan kemampuan Kise. Makanya Kise tidak menyukainya, tapi bukan berarti dia membencinya. Sungguh begitu Kise tetap memperlihatkan senyum manis di wajahnya pada berandalan itu setiap hari.

"Ada apa Shougo-kun?" tanyanya dengan polos.

"Heh! Lihat ini aku punya sesuatu untuk mu" pemuda itu— sebutlah dia Haizaki mengambil sesuatu yang menggeliat dengan warna coklat gelap yang menurut Kise sangat menggelikan sekaligus menyeramkan, sambil menyeringai jahat pada pemuda pirang yang sudah memasang wajah horror.

"Sho-Shougo-kun, bu-buang itu jauh-jauh!" Kise reflek berjalan mundur saat Haizaki mendekatkan seutas cacing tanah ke hadapan Kise yang sudah merinding tingkat akut(?).

Haizaki menyeringai senang saat mendapati Kise sudah tak bisa berkutik lagi. Yap tak bisa berkutik. Karena sekarang Kise sudah terjebak oleh dinding yang membuatnya tak bisa mundur lagi.

Kise sudah ingin menangis melihat benda menggelikan itu hanya berada 2 centi di depan wajahnya kalau saja anggota Kisedai yang lain tidak datang.

"Hei! Sedang apa kalian?" pertanyaan pertama terlontar dari Midorima. Sisanya, Akashi, Kuroko, Aomine, dan Murasakibara hanya terdiam melihat Kise yang sedang terpojok oleh Haizaki.

Haizaki masih menyeringai nista tanpa mempedulikan anggota Kisedai, sedangkan Kise hanya menyahut dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis "M-Midorimacchi.. tolong Aku 'ssu..."

"Oi Haizaki teme! Jangan ganggu dia!" Aomine baru saja ingin melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Kise tapi Akashi sudah lebih dulu menahannya.

"Biarkan saja, ini akan menjadi hal yang menarik" Akashi memasang seringaiannya yang membuat semua orang disana—kecuali Kise dan Haizaki— terdiam.

"Ugh.. Kalian semua.. kumohon tolong aku 'ssu.." Kise benar-benar sudah ingin menagis sekarang. Ia sudah merapatkan dirinya ketembok dengan tangan yang juga ikut menempel pada tembok dan berharap tembok itu seketika runtuh terdorong olehnya sehingga ia bisa melarikan diri dari si kupret Haizaki.

Tapi sayangnya... harapan itu runtuh saat Haizaki dengan santainya menempelkan cacing tanah itu ke leher jenjangnya yang sukses langsung membuat Kise menjerit geli dengan air mata yang mengalir deras(?).

"Hi-Hyaaaahh! UWAAAHHH! Ku-Kurokocchi! Aominecchi! Hiks tolong akuu.. huweeee"

Kise menjerit minta pertolongan pada duo cahaya dan bayangan itu sedangkan yang di mintai pertolongan hanya bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menolongnya— terutama Aomine yang sudah mengepalkan tangan dengan kesal. Ia harus menuruti titah Akashi, sesui perkataannya _'ini akan menarik'_

"Uwwaaahhh! Singkirkan itu! Shougo-kun! Kumohon huweee... hiks..."

"Heheh! Tidak akan! aku belum puas mengerjai mu! Haha menangislah sampai kau lelah, Ryou~ ta~"

Tak kunjung mendapat respon dari yang di panggil akhirnya Kise memanggil anggota lain "Ughh... M-Midorimacchi..."

Midorima juga ingin menolong mahkluk polos dan periang itu, tapi apa daya, ia juga tak bisa membantah Akashi, dan akhirnya ia pura-pura tidak melihat. Sedih diabaikan Midorima Kise pun melirik Murasakibara yang terdiam.

"Mu—Murasakibaracchi..."

Murasakibara hanya terdiam, tapi kalau kita perhatikan lebih jelas bisa kita lihat Murasakibara sedang meremas _Maibou_-nya sampai hancur. "Maaf.. Kise-chin.."

Oh yeah.. Akashi menikmati pemandangan itu sambil menyeringai sadis.

"Hiks hiks... Shougo-kun!"

Sementara itu Haizaki yang belum puas mengambil tindakan lain, yaitu memasukan cacing tanah kedalam baju kise— yang tentu saja membuat tangisan Kise tambah jadi. Kasihan.

"Hu— Uuwaaaah! Hiks menggelikan ugh..." Kise memejamkan matanya antara geli dan takut karena merasakan cacing itu menggeliat di dadanya.

"Hiks... menjijikan... A—Akashicchi.. hiks tolong aku 'ssu... hiks hiks.. huweee"

Dan... seketika saat itu juga— setelah Kise menyebut nama Akashi. Sebuah Gunting melayang dan menusuk kepala Haizaki. Membuat semua orang kecuali Kise menatap ngeri pada sang Emperor, sedangkan Akashi sendiri...

Dia...

Dia langsung kicep.

Yap.

Akashi langsung kicep. Ia yang tadinya masih ingin melihat Kise tersiksa, malah termakan oleh _emosi_—yang entah dari mana datangnya— saat Kise menyebutkan namanya dengan nada yang memohon belas kasihan.

Tersadar akan perbuatannya sendiri yang tak tahu mengapa merasa _**sangat**_ tidak rela melihat Kise dianiaya oleh orang lain, apalagi setelah memanggil namanya dan meminta pertolongan. Langsung menatap dingin— yang benar-benar dingin— pada mayat(?) Haizaki yang tergeletak di kaki Kise.

"Atsushi, cepat singkirkan bajingan ini" titahnya yang langsung dijawab 'Hai' oleh Murasakibara dan langsung menyeret mayat(?) Haizaki entah kemana.

Sementara itu Akashi sendiri lebih memilih untuk menghampiri Kise sebelum anggota yang lain mengambil kesempatan. Kise masih berdiri dengan kaku, terlihat kedua tangannya terkepal menutupi kedua matanya, ia juga menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan isakan tangis. Akashi sedikit tersenyum saat melihat tingkah Kise yang masih merasa kengerian plus kegelian terhadap cacing.

"Jangan bergerak" titahnya.

Kise yang mendengar perintah itu hanya bisa menunduk patuh tanpa menyingkirkan kedua tangannya dari matanya. Ia masih bisa merasakan cacing itu menggeliat disekitar perutnya dan dadanya.

Dan, dengan cara yang tak di duga-duga oleh semua orang yang ada disana. Akashi mengeluarkan guntingnya yang lain(?) kemudian menggunting seragam Kise dari bawah ke atas sampai terlepas. Lalu... terlihatlah bagian tubuh Kise yang sangat menggoda yang— tentu saja juga membuat cecunguk-cecunguk disana merasa _'hari ini adalah hari yang baik'_ dengan banjir darah dimana-mana. Kemudian...

Kemudian?

Yeah.. kemudian...

Kemudian terlihatlah ekspresi wajah Akashi yang benar-benar datar saat melihat Cacing brengsek(kata Akashi) yang kini seenaknya melingkar(?) pada nipple menggoda Kise.

What?

Akashi sempat menahan nafas melihatnya namun ia segera mengendalikan dirinya.

"Jangan bergerak dan jangan bersuara" katanya lagi dan Kise pun mengangguk.

Tapi yang namanya rasa memang tidak bisa bohong!— Walau ditahan pun kau akan tetap merasakan geli!— Seperti halnya Kise saat ini yang merasakan jari-jari Akashi sempat menyentuhnya dan membuatnya sempat memekik nista.

"Hii—Uhhmmpph!" Kise segera menutup mulutnya yang tak sengaja mengeluarkan erangan aneh yang menurutnya menjijikan.

Sedangkan sisanya yang ada disana termasuk juga Akashi terdiam dengan ekspresi ambigu masing-masing— benar-benar nampak sulit di jelaskan— ketika mendengar erangan aneh tersebut.

Lalu... yang terakhir...

Ya, yang terakhir di chapter ini.

Seusai latihan semua orang di buat terbengong-bengong oleh Akashi yang tiba-tiba saja menusukan gunting di kepalanya sendiri. Ada apa gerangan? Yah.. kalau kau bertanya kenapa Akashi bisa melakukan hal segila itu(Karena dia memang gila) jawabannya adalah... ia sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa bisa-bisanya kepalanya memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh tentang suara Kise tadi siang?

TBC

Masih Berlanjut Nanodayo!


	2. Parfume and Red Boy

Yo! Author pemalas ini kembali! Maaf lama, soalnya Auhtor tiba-tiba saja dilanda kehilangan mood untuk ngetik #kebiasaan# semoga chap absurd bin gaje en lebay ini dapat menghibur kalian.

Yosh! Tanpa banyak bacot lagi silahkan menikmati!

Warning : BL, OOC, Typos, dan teman²nya

* * *

Kuroko No Basket : © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Bully? NO! Its Love! : © Hiria-ka

* * *

Douzo~

Chapter 2

ˁˀ HaremKiseˁˀ

Cuaca pagi ini terlihat benar-benar cerah, secerah sosok pemuda pirang berwajah tampan bak pangeran dari negeri dongeng. Yeah.. siapa lagi kalau bukan tokoh utama kita. Kise Ryouta.

Pemuda itu berjalan riang gembira sambil sesekali melompat-lompat ceria saat memasuki gerbang sekolahnya. Tak heran jika semua orang yang ada disana memperhatikannya. Sebagian wanita dan pria juga ada yang memandangnya dengan tatapan kagum, seolah-olah mereka baru saja menyaksikan pemandangan indah seorang malaikat yang turun dari surga dengan semerbak keharuman segar dari buah lemon yang menguar setiap ia lewat.

Tapi, akan lain lagi hal nya kalau semua itu berkaitan dengan 'tukang bully' Kisedai.

Seperti saat ini,

"Pagi 'ssu~ ~" Kise memasuki ruangan basket dengan gembira sambil menebarkan senyum sejuta pesona miliknya pada sekelompok orang(bejad) dengan warna rambut yang berbeda-beda, —dan tentu saja— bukannya mendapat balasan yang pantas, Kise justru malah mendapatkan deathglare dari teman-temannya sebagai balasannya.

Akibatnya ia langsung salah tingkah dengan menundukan wajahnya sambil tersenyum kecut.

"M-maaf 'ssu..."

Andai saja Kise sedikit 'Peka'

Ya, Peka. Dan menyadari kalau tatapan teman-temannya itu bukanlah tatapan tajam yang menakutkan melainkan tatapan yang mensiratkan ketertarikan untuk— mengobservasi 'objek manis' —yang sangat memikat di hadapan mereka— dengan lebih intens.

"Ryouta. Cepat kemari"

Bersyukurlah pada Akashi yang segera memanggilnya. Sehingga Kise dapat menghindari hujanan tatapan tajam dari teman-temannya yang lain.

"Ha-hai..." pemuda kuning itu mengangguk gugup sedikit kecewa dengan perlakuan teman setim nya.

Mengangkat wajah dan kembali menampakan senyum kecil yang agak dipaksakan, Kise pun segera melangkah mendekati para cecunguk Kisedai itu sebelum dirinya disalahkan lagi.

Tapi...

Sepertinya masalah lain datang saat ia tengah berada disana. Entah mengapa, hanya perasaan Kise atau memang benar kalau tatapan teman-temannya langsung berubah menjadi lebih dingin padanya plus aura yang mencekam di sekitar mereka?

Pemuda kuning itu sedikit meneguk ludah saat merasakan dengan jelas perubahan atmosfir disekitarnya yang langsung membuat dirinya ikut membeku akibat dinginnya aura disekeliling. Bayangkan saja, bagaimana ia bisa tenang saat semua tatapan tajam mengarah padanya?

Dan tak lupa ada satu hal penting yang sangat disayangkan, Kise tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya teman-temannya itu memandangnya tajam karena bau segar dan manis parfum yang kebangetan wangi(?) menguar dari tubuhnya dan menyeruak ke dalam indera penciuman para Kisedai yang seolah-olah mengundang— lebih tepatnya— menggoda birahi para lelaki bejad yang ada disana— untuk melakukan pem'bully'an lebih lanjut padanya.

Walau kenyataannya hal itu hanya sempat membuat Kisedai(minus Kise) terdiam sesaat menikmati sensasi harum dan segar yang memanjakan hidung mereka. Dan untunglah hal itu tak berlangsung lama karena Midorima si pemuja aliran sesat Oha Asa(#ditimpukMidorima) segera memecahkan keheningan tersebut.

"K-Kau harum sekali, nodayo! —bukan berarti aku menyukainya! Hanya saja wanginya terlalu menyengat! Sangat mengganggu! Kau baru pertama kali pakai parfum ya, nanodayo!"

JLEB

Celetukan datar(namun pedas) dari Midorima yang tak lupa sambil menaikan kacamatanya yang sebenarnya tidak melorot— membuat pemuda kuning itu syok, serta sekaligus membangunkan anggota Kisedai dari pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Kise yang sadar tengah mendapat tatapan tajam oleh si rambut hijau disebelahnya yang— ketahuan banget bo'ongnya(kalau dia(Midorima) sebenarnya menyukainya(wangi parfum Kise)— hanya bisa diam mengulum senyum maklum atas kata-kata si tsundere akut berkacamata itu.

"Eh? Be-benarkah 'ssu?" Kise langsung sweatdrop saat dilihatnya Midorima tengah memakai sebuah masker berwarna putih yang di yakini adalah benda keberuntungannya hari ini.

"Iya. Kau wangi sekali Kise-kun" dengan tiba-tiba dan entah bagaimana, Kuroko sudah mengendus-endus disekitar tubuh Kise. Membuat si pemilik surai pirang sontak melompat kaget.

"HUWAAAH! Kurokocchi! Kau mengagetkanku 'ssu!" teriaknya sambil mundur-mundur karena Kuroko masih mencoba mengendusnya.

BUKH...

Merasa menabrak sesuatu yang 'besar', Kise pun berbalik. Raut wajahnya seketika berubah menjadi horror saat melihat sosok titan ungu yang berada di belakangnya.

"Kise-chin... bau mu... *sniff sniff..* manis..." terlihat Murasakibara yang sudah ngiler seperti titan yang ingin melahap manusia— dan untungnya Kise langsung menghindar sebelum tangan panjang milik raksasa ungu itu memegang kedua bahunya.

"Kyaaahh! Murasakibaracchi! Jangan makan aku 'ssu! Aku bukan makanan 'ssu yo!"

Tapi mungkin memang hari ini(atau memang setiap hari) ia sedang sial atau apa, karena baru saja Kise menghindar dari titan ungu yang rakus itu, entah bagaimana, dirinya sekarang malah terseret oleh Haizaki yang menarik kerah bajunya dengan kasar.

"Oi Ryouta! Kau ingin menggoda ku ya? *sniff sniff*" Haizaki yang memanglah berandalan kurang ajar, dengan santainya langsung mengendusi sekitar tengkuk Kise yang tentu saja membuat aura disekitar Akashi **dan** anggota Kisedai lainnya yang tadinya biasa saja langsung jadi memburuk.

Nah lho!

Sedangkan Kise sendiri yang tidak terima dengan perbuatan dan perkataan buruk Haizaki pun langsung mendorong kesal kepala silver itu menjauh darinya.

"Jaga bicaramu, Shougo-kun! Aku tidak pernah memiliki niatan menjijikan seperti itu 'ssu!" protesnya sambil menatap tajam Haizaki yang hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. 'Dia pikir aku takut apa dengan pelototan murahan seperti itu. cih' pikir pemuda silver itu pada Kise.

Sekarang kita beralih ke pojokan...

Dapat kita lihat, pemandangan super gak elit seorang cowo 'ganteng' penuh daki— plak— sedang menahan sesuatu yang sudah 'mengeras' dicelananya— yang... ternyata oh ternyata... adalah akibat dari **imajinasi** otak **bejad**nya yang **sangat** berlebihan hanya karena aroma manis dari tubuh Model seksi berambut kuning yang menjadi idola satu sekolah— yang juga— sukses membuatnya jadi berpikir macam-macam. Dasar kau Aomine!

"OI KISE! INI SEMUA SALAHMU! TANGGUNG JAWAB! KAU SUDAH MEMBUATNYA BANGUN!" teriak Aomine frustasi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk 'juniornya' yang sudah menonjol dalam celananya tanpa pikir panjang akan keselamatan nyawanya sendiri.

Dan...

SLEB!

Seketika itu juga... sebuah gunting 'keramat' menancap tepat di dahi lebarnya.

Malang.

Beralih pada Akashi, ia yang tidak suka melihat segala keganjilan yang ada disana pun segera mengambil tindak lanjut dengan memainkan gunting kesayangannya.

CKRIS

Semua orang terdiam dan menoleh pada Kapten merah mereka dengan perasaan was was.

"Bisa kita lanjutkan urusan kita sebelumnya? Atau kalian memang mau berkenalan dengan gunting kesayangan ku ini?" Akashi melotot dengan seringaian sadisnya pada semua temannya.

Semua anggota Kisedai pun langsung bergidik ngeri melihatnya dan segera merapat seperti semula.

Pemuda sadis psikopat itu menatap 'budak-budaknya' satu persatu dengan pandangan dingin "Aku memiliki hal penting yang harus ku katakan. Tapi sebelum itu," mata merah tajamnya tertuju pada Kise.

"Ryouta"

Kise tersentak dan meneguk ludah gugup sambil meremas jari-jarinya di belakang. "Ha-Hai!" jawabnya takut-takut.

"Kau akan mendapat hukuman saat latihan nanti karena kau telah menyebabkan kekacauan dengan parfum bodoh mu itu" lanjutnya datar, walau pun sebenarnya ia juga sempat terpikat oleh aroma parfum yang menghanyutkan itu.

"Ehh?! Tapi— A-Akashicchi! Tunggu sebentar 'ssu! Ini bukan salahku! Aku hanya kebetulan memakai parfum baru yang diberikan oleh manager ku 'ssu!" bantah Kise tidak terima "Dan aku juga tidak menyebabkan kekacauan!" lanjutnya, tapi langsung diam seketika saat melihat perubahan ekspresi yang lebih dingin dari biasanya di wajah Akashi.

"Jadi kau sudah berani menentangku?"

Dan, Kisepun hanya bisa menundukan kepala sambil lagi-lagi tersenym kecut "Su-sumimasen... Akashicchi"

_o_o_

Pemuda kuning itu mengerutkan wajahnya sebal. Sebal dengan Akashi dan juga teman-temannya yang lain. Senyuman yang bisanya terpampang diwajahnya kini sirna digantikan oleh wajah yang menekuk kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Ia kira ia akan mendapat hukumannya seperti biasa. Tapi, ternyata tidak! Dan lagi hukuman yang ia jalani saat ini sangatlah memuakkan baginya! Karena Akashi yang dengan pemikiran _aneh_nya memberikan hukuman yang sedemikian _aneh_nya juga padanya. Yah.. walau memang sudah seharusnya begitu. Tapi, Kise akui, hukuman yang ia jalani saat ini memang jauh lebih ringan dari pada biasanya. Tapi juga yang paling menyebalkan baginya! Mungkin lari _100_ lap jauh lebih baik dari pada ini. Pikirnya.

Jadi kalau kalian ingin tahu mengapa saat ini Kise sangat membenci hukumannya, itu karena— Kaptennya yang memiliki kepribadian ganda(?) tidak memperbolehkannya untuk mengikuti latihan hari ini sebagai hukumannya, dan malah menjadikannya babu untuk melayani segala keperluan Tim reguler. Ditambah lagi ia juga harus membersihkan ruangan basket setelah mereka usai latihan. Oh.. Kise benar-benar berterima kasih atas hadiah(parfum) pemberian dari managernya yang ternyata membawa _**keberuntungan**_(?) baginya.

Nista. Ya. Memang nista. Salahkan juga Akashi yang semena-mena padanya. Atau memang... Akashi memiliki maksud lain? Entahlah!

Masih dengan wajah yang cemberut, Kise berjalan cepat membawa dua kantong plastik yang berisi beberapa botol minuman ion. Dan tentu saja uang Kise juga terkuras untuk membeli semua minuman itu. Ini juga termasuk salah satu dari hukuman yang diberikan oleh Akashi. Bahkan, itu sudah sangat keterlaluan bukan? Sudah menindasnya, dan sekarang ia malah terkena pemerasan dari kucrut-kucrut Kisedai itu? Akh! Benar-benar!

"Mou... tanganku sakit 'ssu..." Kise berhenti sejenak dan meletakan plastik belanjaannya di bawah. Ia melihat telapak tangannya yang mengecap merah karena membawa plastik berisi kaleng dan botol yang cukup berat.

"Uhh.. Akashicchi jahat 'ssu... mereka semua juga..." Ia pun mengangkat kembali plastik belanjaan putih itu dengan lesu dan kembali berjalan.

Hari sudah mulai gelap, dan Kise menyadari betapa lamanya ia berlenggang-kangkung saat membeli minuman di mini market tadi sampai-sampai melupakan kalau nyawanya bisa saja melayang oleh gunting pusaka milik Akashi kalau ia tak segera kembali. Mengingat akan hal itu, Ia pun langsung buru-buru berlari memasuki gerbang sekolahnya.

Tapi.., memang ya. Yang namanya Kise, tetaplah Kise. Ceroboh. Sangking cerobohnya sampai-sampai ia terjatuh karena menginjak minuman kalengnya yang terlempar keluar dari plastik belanjaannya yang terhempas kedepan-belakang saat ia berlari.

Dan hasilnya... semua minuman ion itupun berhamparan di tanah dan bergelinding kemana-mana. Sungguh bodoh.

"AGH! Itte 'ssu yo!..." dengan kesalnya Kise berdiri lalu memunguti semua botol dan kaleng minuman yang terhampar sambil mengoceh.

"Menghambatku saja 'ssu! Ini semua gara-gara Akashicchi! Ah! Bukan! Gara-gara parfum sialan pemberian manager! Aku tidak mau hukumanku bertambah gara-gara ini juga 'ssu..." pemuda kuning ceroboh itupun langsung pundung dengan gajenya sambil memeluk lutut saat membayangkan wajah teman-temannya yang menyeramkan, terutama Kaptennya.

"H-Hei... Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Tiba-tiba suara berat milik seseorang membuat Kise mengangkat kepalanya dengan cepat, takut kalau-kalau orang itu adalah hantu(?)

"Si-siapa kau 'ssu?" tanyanya gugup dengan wajah horror seraya menyilangkan kedua tangannya seperti ultraman yang sedang memasang kuda-kuda berlindung. Karena setahu Kise hari ini tidak ada ekskul lain yang latihan disekolah kecuali basket. Sedangkan ia sudah hapal semua anggota basket keseluruhan, tapi pria itu bukan salah satu dari mereka. Atau jangan-jangan... dia memang Hantu?

Kise menepis pikiran itu jauh-jauh saat dilihatnya pemuda yang memiliki surai merah tua— yang menurut Kise cukup tampan— Sibuk memasukan botol dan kaleng yang berserakan ke kantong belanjaan tanpa mau menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ini." Pemuda berambut merah itu memberikan kedua plastik belanjaan yang penuh dengan satu tangannya sambil menatap Kise lurus dan membuat pemuda kuning itu merasa terpana sekaligus terharu(?), terpana karena pemuda dihadapannya ini memiliki wajah yang yah... lumayan 'ganteng' dan terharu karena baru kali ini ada seseorang yang mau bersikap baik padanya. Yah... maklumi saja, selama ini kan Kise hanya selalu dan selalu mendapat perlakuan buruk dari teman-temannya, jadi... ya wajar kalau dia terharu.

Kembali dengan Kagami— nama pemuda itu, yang langsung panik saat dilihatnya wajah pria pirang di depannya tiba-tiba memerah dan mengeluarkan air mata. Ck! Mudah sekali si bodoh itu menangis! Tak heran kalau teman-temannya selalu mengatainya cengeng.

"E—Ehh? Oi— Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa perlu aku membantumu juga membawa belanjaan ini?" tanya pemuda surai merah asing itu dengan panik takut-takut kalau ia tak sengaja berbuat kesalahan pada sosok didepannya.

Mengetahui kepanikan orang yang telah menolongnya Kise pun langsung menghapus air matanya cepat-cepat lalu menatap Kagami dengan ragu, dan kemudian senyuman manis pun terkembang di wajahnya, hal itu sempat membuat Kagami terdiam dengan rona merah tipis di pipinya.

"Terimakasih 'ssu... kau orang yang baik" kata Kise tulus, masih dengan senyuman manisnya yang sukses membuat Kagami jadi salah tingkah.

"Ah.. eh.. y-ya, sama-sama" Kagami memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

Lalu setelah itu Kise pun mengambil belanjaanya dari Kagami dan meminta izin untuk pergi duluan dan meninggalkan pemuda berambut merah yang sekarang masih terdiam disana karena dilanda Doki Doki JDER di hatinya.

_o_o_

"Kisechin... kenapa kau tidak membelikanku snack?" wajah Murasakibara terlihat suram sangking kecewanya.

Sedangkan Kise hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya gugup dengan perasaan was was "Maaf 'ssu.. aku lupa"

Midorima yang melihat kalau Kise telah datang langsung menghentikan kegiatannya yang sedang latihan menembak untuk menghampiri si pemuda kuning itu "Apa saja yang kau lakukan nodayo! Hanya membeli minuman saja sampai memakan waktu dua jam! Bukan berarti aku peduli padamu! Hanya saja kami disini sudah hampir mati kehausan, nanodayo!" celetuknya sambil mengambil minumannya dari tangan Kise.

Kise langsung tersenyum canggung sembari membungkukan badannya "Aku benar-benar minta maaf 'ssu!"

"Kise-kun aku haus"

"Ah! Baiklah Kurokocchi" kise berlari menghampiri Kuroko dengan semangat.

"Oi Ryouta! Mana minumanku!" teriak Haizaki pada Kise yang sedang memberikan minuman pada Kuroko.

"Sabar 'ssu!" Kise berlari ke tempat Haizaki dengan kesal "Ini!" ucapnya sebal sambil memberi sebotol minuman pada Haizaki.

Kise hendak melangkah ketempat Akashi yang dilihatnya belum mendapatkan jatah. Tapi dengan cepat Haizaki menahannya dan menariknya kembali "Hei, hei, hei! Siapa bilang kau boleh pergi? Kau belum selesai melayani ku bodoh!" ujar Haizaki yang langsung di balas tatapan kesal oleh Kise.

"Huh! Apa lagi 'ssu!"

Haizaki tersenyum nista, "Heh... pundak~" jawabnya licik sambil menepuk-nepuk pundaknya.

Mendengar hal itu, Kise pun menggerutu kesal "Aku bukan pembantu mu 'ssu! Lakukan saja sendiri!" yang tentu saja membuat Haizaki menyeringai lebar.

"Geh! Kau lupa ya? Ini kan memang hukumanmu, melayani kami semua"

"Ugh, tapi 'ssu.."

Haizaki menatap tajam, hal itu pun sukses membuat Kise bungkam dan mau tak mau melakukannya. Walau sesekali ia memijat Haizaki dengan kencang karena emosi.

Tapi.. tak lama kemudian...

"Kise! Handuk!" Kini giliran suara Aomine yang menggema di lapangan dan membuat Kise yang sudah terlampau sebal karena memijati Haizaki menjadi tambah dongkol. Oleh karena itu ia pun langsung melemparkan handuk ke wajah Aomine dengan kesal.

"Huh! Jangan berteriak padaku seperti itu! Ahominecchi!" lontarnya.

"HAAHH? APA KAU BILANG TADI?" Aomine yang tidak terima di katakan _'Aho'_ protes.

"Ahominecchi! Ahominecchi! Ahominecchi! A-ho-mi-ne-cchi!" akhirnya kesabaran seorang Kise Ryouta pun meledak dan malah menumpahkan semua kekesalan yang ada dihatinya pada Aomine. Nah lho!

"YAROOO! Kemari kau Kiseeee!" Aomine berlari mengejar Kise dan berakhir dengan kejar-kejaran ekstrim seperti penjahat mengejar korban(?).

Aomine menyeringai senang saat mendapati 'korban bully'nya sudah terpojok karena kelelahan berlari. Pemuda dim itupun dengan cepat menghampiri Kise(yang memang sudah memasang tameng dengan tangannya seperti power rangers) dan hendak memukul wajah model didepannya itu kalau saja tidak ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba menahan tangannya.

Aomine menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan mendapati sosok pemuda berambut merah yang tingginya hampir sama dengannya.

"Geh! Siapa kau teme?" Aomine mendengus sambil menghempaskan tangannya dari genggaman pemuda merah dengan alis aneh yang menahannya.

Kise yang menyadari kalau Aomine tak kunjung memukulnya pun menurunkan kedua tangannya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Dan dirinya sedikit tersentak saat melihat pemuda dengan surai merah tua yang kini berdiri di dibelakang Aomine.

"Ka-kau kan..." Kise tercekat saat merasakan perubahan atmosfir disekitar pemuda merah yang diketahui adalah **Kagami**.

Kagami?

Ya, Kagami. Jika kalian bertanya kenapa pemuda berambut merah dan beralis cabang itu bisa ada disana, jawabannya adalah, karena dia _**penasaran**_ dengan pemuda manis yang baru saja— telah _**mencuri**_ hatinya. Dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk _**mengikuti**_ Kise secara _**diam-diam**_ karena merasa penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan pemuda Kuning itu di sekolah saat hari mulai gelap. Dan, tak pernah ia menduganya kalau pemuda manis dan lugu itu bisa menjadi korban bully ditempat ini.

"Apa kalian selalu melakukan hal buruk seperti ini padanya? Ku perhatikan dari tadi, kalian hanya menindasnya terus menerus"

Semua anggota Kisedai yang ada disana kecuali Aomine dan Kise langsung melemparkan pandangan mereka pada sosok asing yang sekarang tengah beralih berdiri di depan korban bully mereka.

"Siapa kau nanodayo?" Tanya Midorima sembari menaikan kacamatanya.

"Kagami. Taiga. Ingat namaku baik-baik. Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan kalian mengganggunya lagi" jawab Kagami lantang sambil mengamankan Kise yang dibelakangnya— yang tentu saja langsung di tertawakan oleh Aomine.

"BWAHAHAHA! Jangan bercanda! Kau pikir apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Mau berlagak menjadi pahlawan? Bwahahaha! Bodoh sekali!"

Sedangkan anggota kisedai yang lain hanya bisa terdiam. Kise yang menyadari perubahan aura disekitar teman-temannya terutama saat melihat Akashi yang masih duduk di kursi sambil menundukan wajahnya— merasakan firasat buruk akan kesalah-pahaman Kagami yang mengira kalau ia tengah menjadi korban bully(walau pun itu benar).

"A-ano 'ssu, kurasa kau salah paham—" Kise mencoba menjelaskan tapi keburu di potong oleh Kagami.

"Tenang saja, kau tak perlu takut menutupinya, tak akan kubiarkan mereka menyentuhmu" ucapnya polos. Tak tahu kalau peristiwa yang sebenarnya Kise hanya sedang bermain kejar-kejaran(?) dengan Aomine.

"Eh— tapi 'ssu—"

Kata-kata Kise pun terpotong saat melihat Akashi yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja, Kini berdiri dan mendekati Kagami.

Pemuda dengan mata heterochrome itu pun menyeringai licik "Oh.. Apa dia kenalan mu Ryouta?" tanya nya sinis sambil menatap dingin Kagami. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya diam dan membalas tatapan Akashi dengan tajam. Tapi hal itu tak berlangsung lama ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang kuat dari mata Akashi yang membuatnya sempat membeku di tempat.

"Em— Bukan 'ssu—" kata Kise kembali terpotong sebelum ia sempat menyelesaikannya.

"—Mau mencoba jadi pahlawan ya? Kalau begitu Ryouta,"

Kise tiba-tiba merasakan firasat buruk.

"Besok hukumanmu ku tambah, lari 500 lap. Jangan sampai terlambat" lanjut Akashi dengan seringai licik pada Kagami seperti menantangnya secara tidak langsung seakan-akan mengatakan _'coba saja kalau kau bisa menolongnya dari hukumanku!'_ dan Kaisar neraka itu pun merasakan kemenangan dalam hatinya saat melihat wajah gugup Kagami.

Sedangkan Kise yang mendengar itupun langsung melotot dengan wajah pucat! Firasatnya benar, dan reflek ia langsung menarik baju belakang Akashi yang hendak pergi "A-apa maksudmu Akashicchi?! Kenapa kau malah menambah hukumanku 'ssuuuu! Aku kan sudah menuruti semua yang kau perintahkan 'ssu yo!" protesnya yang tidak terima. Tapi sepertinya percuma saja karena Akashi hanya menatapnya dingin "Salahkan saja pahlawan barumu itu" ucapnya dengan nada yang sangat rendah seolah-olah saat ini ia tengah menahan gemuruh yang ada dihatinya.

Kise mengerutkan alisnya "Eh? tapi— Akashicci— aku benar-benar tidak mengenalnya 'ssu! Sungguh!"

Namun Akashi yang memang tak mau repot-repot mendengarkan penjelasan Kise langsung pergi begitu saja. Dan setelahnya Kagami sempat mendengar peringatan-peringatan dari 5 orang lainnya sebelum ikut pergi menyusul Akashi.

"Kagami... aku akan mengahncurkanmu jika kau terus mendekati Kisechin..."

"Hoi _teme_, kalau kau masih sayang dengan nyawamu, lebih baik kau jauhi dia"

"Kau punya nyali juga! Ingin berkelahi dengan ku _HUH_?"

"Menyerahlah! Semua usahamu akan sia-sia nanodayo, kau malah membuatnya mendapat hukuman tambahan. Bukan berarti aku peduli! Tapi, kau bahkan tidak bisa menolongnya nanodayo!"

"Aku hanya ingin memperingatkanmu Kagami Taiga-kun, kalau Kise-kun adalah milik kami."

Kagami terdiam. Bukan karena ia takut, tapi karena ia merasa geram dengan orang-orang sombong itu.

"Ah! Tunggu! Kurokocchi! M—Midorimacchi! —Aominecchi! — Murasakibaracchi— Shougo-kun juga!"

Kise sudah ingin menyusul teman-temannya kalau saja Kagami tidak menahan tangannya.

"Oi! Tunggu dulu!"

Kagami langsung mendapat sebuah deathglare gratis dari Kise yang sudah sangat sebal.

"Uh! Lepaskan aku 'ssu! Lihat, gara-gara kau aku jadi mendapat hukuman! padahal aku kan tidak mengenalmu! Aku membencimu 'ssu!" alih-alih berterimakasih pada Kagami yang sudah mau berbaik hati padanya, Kise malah marah-marah pada orang yang telah berniat baik untuk menolongnya (walau pun hasilnya malah tambah parah).

Kagami yang merasa bersalah karena telah membuat keadaan sang pencuri hatinya malah tambah mengenaskan pun sedikit kebingungan "He-hei! Tenanglah, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, sungguh! Aku hanya berniat untuk membantumu" tenangnya. Tapi tak digubris oleh Kise yang malah mulai menangis sembari menghapus air matanya sendiri.

"Ternyata... kau bukan orang baik 'ssu... Aku membencimu!" Kise menghentakan genggaman Kagami yang masih menahan tangannya dan langsung berlari menuju ruang loker dimana tempat yang tadi juga di tuju oleh teman-temannya.

Kagami hanya bisa menghela nafas setelahnya sambil meratapi kepergian si pemuda pirang. "Tenang saja, kan sudah kubilang. Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka menindasmu lagi.." gumamnya sambil tersenyum lalu pergi.

_o_o_

Pagi ini Kise hanya bisa diam membatu seribu bahasa saat melihat Kagami didepannya— yang tengah berbicara dengan Nijimura— sang pelatih sekaligus Senpainya. Kise juga tambah syok dan tak percaya saat Momoi yang saat itu juga ada disana langsung menghampirinya dan memberitahunya kalau anak itu— Kagami— adalah anggota tim baru mereka yang langsung di tempatkan di tim reguler entah bagaimana. Bahkan setelah kejadian kemarin, Kise tak pernah berpikir kalau Kagami akan bergabung dengan tim basketnya.

"Kau kan... yang kemarin 'ssu..."

Kagami menoleh mendapati Kise yang mematung tak jauh darinya. Tak ragu-ragu lagi si Bakagami itu pun langsung memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada sosok pemuda pirang itu seraya menyapanya.

"YO! Sepertinya mulai sekarang kita akan selalu bertemu!"

TBC

Sampai jumpa Chapter depan, nanodayo!

Bagimana selanjutnya? Apakah Aomine akan merasa tersingkir oleh Kagami yang sepertinya akan lebih sering one on one dengan Kise?

Dan bagaimana dengan Akashi, Kuroko, Murasakibara, Haizaki, dan Midorima yang mendapat saingan baru yang cukup tangguh?

A/N : maaf ya, disini saya belum bisa nonjolin karakter mereka yang sesungguhnya, chap depan baru bisa karena masih awal. Oke sebelumnya terimakasih untuk para pembaca yang sudah bersedia mereview ff gaje milik saya. Untuk segala request akan saya usahakan. Maaf juga kalau ada kesalahan soalnya belom sempet meriksa ulang. Terlalu malas#plak

Thanks to : babymeicchi :: Yuu 007 :: jesper.s :: BlueBubbleBoom :: Kiri Shota :: gifha aulia :: Akashiki Kazuyuki :: Septaaa :: Renna :: Kise-nyan :: You-know-what :: Kise-cin :: Rune Of Darkness :: yukiya92 :: Rea :: kyoya misaki :: Qn ::

Author sangat berterimakasih kepada yang sudah bersedia mereview. Hontou ni Arigatou ^^


	3. Fall in love? Part 1

Yo! Author pemalas ini kembali! Maaf lama, soalnya Auhtor tiba-tiba saja dilanda kehilangan mood untuk ngetik #kebiasaan# semoga chap absurd bin gaje en lebay ini dapat menghibur kalian.

Yosh! Tanpa banyak bacot lagi silahkan menikmati^^

Warning : BL, OOC, Typos, dan teman²nya

Kuroko No Basket : © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Bully? NO! Its Love! : © Hiria-ka

Douzo~

Chapter 3

ˁˀ HaremKiseˁˀ

"Ryouta, handuk"

Dengan langkah berat Kise menghampiri Kaptennya. "Ini, Akashicchi"

Akashi tak mengatakan apapun ia malah mengangkat kepalanya kesamping, menunjukan lehernya yang penuh keringat pada Kise yang hanya dapat menatapnya heran.

"A.. Ano.. Akashic—"

"Cepat, elap keringat ku!"

SIIING~

Kise membeku.

Kalimat yang meluncur dari mulut Akashi sukses membuatnya terdiam kaku dengan keringat bercucuran sambil menggenggam erat handuk putih di tangannya. Dan entah kenapa nada Akashi terdengar seperti menahan marah. Apakah karena kedatangan Kagami yang berhasil masuk ketim reguler?

"Ryouta" Akashi mendelik tajam pada Kise yang sontak langsung mengelap leher Akashi yang berkeringat dengan sangat hati-hati. Takut ia bila si kaisar neraka itu marah.

Kise sangat gugup, tentunya. Saat melakukan hal itu ia merasakan perasaan aneh pada dirinya yang membuat jantungnya sedikit berdebar-debar. Yah... sedikit. Apalagi setelah memperhatikan wajah tampan Akashi yang terlihat... uh.. sulit dijelaskan.

"Kenapa kemarin siang kau langsung melarikan diri?"

Suara rendah namun menawan milik Akashi memecah keheningan antara mereka. Kise tidak menjawab dan hanya melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sekarang tengah menyeka keringat di wajah Akashi dengan muka masam.

Pemuda merah itu sontak terkejut saat melihat raut wajah Kise yang menekuk kesal.

"Aku bermaksud untuk memberimu uang saat belanja" Akashi melanjutkan kata-katanya. Yang tentu saja membuat Kise sedikit tersentak.

"Eh!"

Dan menyesal karena ia tak mendengarkan Kaptenya kemarin siang.

"I-itu salah Akashicchi!" tanpa sadar Kise reflek memukul pelan bahu Akashi yang langsung saja mendelik dingin dan membuat model cantik itu jadi salah tingkah lalu mengepalkan kedua tangannya diatas paha. "A... Aku sangat kesal, makanya aku langsung pergi!"

Mendengarnya Akashi pun tersenyum tipis. Primadona seantero sekolah itu memang orang yang jujur. Tak heran banyak yang tertarik padanya. Bahkan seorang Akashi.

"Tenang saja, aku akan menggantinya" ucapnya lembut tak lupa pandangan hangat kedua iris merahnya yang sudah kembali normal pada manik emas Kise. Sepertinya ia tengah berada pada Oreshi mode.

"Eh! Benar 'ssu?" Kise yang agak tidak percaya pun menatap Akashi dengan ragu-ragu.

"Ya. Tentu saja."

"Uwaaahh! Terimakasih 'ssu~ Akashicchi memang baik~" seru Kise yang lagi-lagi reflek tanpa sadar langsung memeluk Akashi. Untunglah si Kaisar iblis itu sendiri tak keberatan dengan kontak fisik itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah semakin gelap dan kegiatan klub basket pun sudah berakhir. Tapi Kise masih saja setia berdiri di samping gawang sepak bola untuk menunggui seseorang yang masih saja semangat berlari mengitari lapangan tanpa kenal lelah. Model cantik itu bahkan tak mengindahkan ajakan keempat temannya yang kini sudah pulang duluan.

Raut khawatir tergambar jelas diwajahnya.

Ya. Khawatir.

Khawatir akan stamina abnormal yang dimiliki oleh pemuda tinggi berambut merah dengan alis cabang itu.

Tentu saja! orang mana yang tidak merasa prihatin bila melihat sesosok pemuda yang dari pagi sampai saat ini masih melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar pada lapangan tanpa ada perasaan lelah atau ingin berhenti?

Dalam hatinya Kise berpikir, apakah pemuda itu memaksakan dirinya atau ia memang memiliki stamina luar biasa di atas manusia normal?

Sebenarnya model cantik itu juga merasa bersalah. Karena, kalau bukan gara-gara dirinya semua ini pasti tak akan terjadi.

Walau pun itu semua bukan murni kesalahannya.

Tapi yang pastinya Kise jadi merasa tak enak hati karena sudah membiarkan pemuda baik yang baru dikenalnya— Kagami— mengambil semua hukuman dari Akashi yang sebenarnya diberikan untuknya.

Yah... Kise memang ingat kemarin Akashi tiba-tiba langsung memberinya hukuman lari 500 lap ketika Kagami muncul dan berniat membelanya walau pun hasilnya gatot, karena Kagami tak tahu permaslahan sebenarnya dan malah membuat teman-teman Kisedainya salah paham.

_'Tapi seharusnya Akasicchi tidak melipat gandakan hukuman ku pada Kagamicchi 'kan? Kasihan kan dia 'ssu.. Aku tak mengerti kenapa Akashicchi cepat sekali berubah-ubah, kadang baik, kadang jahat! Membuatku bingung saja 'ssu yo...'_

Menghela nafas berat, Kise pun membelokan kepalanya kesekian kali dengan wajah menekuk kesal untuk menghadap sang Kapten kepala merah, yang juga masih berdiri di sampingnya.

"Apa yang kau lihat Ryouta?"

Suara berat namun rendah itu membuat Kise sedikit terlonjak dan mengubah raut kesal diwajahnya menjadi salah tingkah.

"Uhm.. Nandemo nai 'ssu!" Kise langsung melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan kembali menatap Kagami di lapangan. "Aku hanya berpikir kalau Akashicchi itu kejam sekali" lanjutnya jujur dengan nada dongkol yang sedikit ditahan. Walau sebenarnya ia tahu terkadang pemuda merah itu bisa menjadi sangat baik.

Kapten merah itu sedikit mengangkat alisnya ketika mendengar keluhan Kise. Tanpa mengubah ekspresi datarnya ia pun memutar dirinya full menghadap pria tampan namun juga cantik di sampingnya.

"Hm? Setelah sekian lama, kau baru sadar sekarang kalau aku ini kejam, Ryouta?"

Kise semakin mengerutkan wajahnya kesal. "Sudah dari dulu 'ssu! Hanya saja kali ini sangat keterlaluan! Kagamicchi kan anggota baru, kenapa kau harus melipat gandakan hukuman ku padanya, Akashicchi!"

Akashi kembali memutar badannya kedepan menghadap lapangan sambil tersenyum tipis yang lebih menuju ke arah sadis sebenarnya. Untung saja Kise tidak melihatnya.

"Justru karena dia baru, aku harus mengetes nya. Dia pantas atau tidak berada di tim reguler" bualnya sengaja, walau ia sudah tau potensi Kagami sangatlah bagus hanya dengan melihatnya saja.

Kise mendelik sebal "Tapi tetap sa—"

"—Dari pada menghawatirkan orang lain, lebih baik khawatirkan dirimu sendiri, Ryouta. Hari sudah mulai gelap, kalau tidak segera pulang kau akan segera ditikam oleh kegelapan malam"

"E—eh..?"

Wajah kusut Kise yang tadi langsung berubah drastis menjadi pucat.

Ah! Bodohnya ia melupakan hal yang sangat penting! Terlebih lagi saat sadar kalau teman-temannya— terutama Midorima yang satu arah dengannya— sudah pulang duluan saat ia sedang asyik menunggui Kagami! Argh! Seharusnya tadi ia minta agar Midorima tidak pulang dulu dan tetap menemaninya disini! Kise memang bodoh!

Lalu bagaimana nanti saat dia harus melewati gang gelap di persimpangan jalan menuju rumahnya? Bagaimana kalau ada orang jahat? —Oh ayolah Kise memang takut pulang sendirian, tapi dia tidak pernah takut dengan hal semacam penjahat, brandalan, teroris atau apapun seperti itu. Yang ia takutkan hanyalah satu, yaitu _'hantu'_.

Ya! Bagaimana nanti kalau saat ia berlari melewati gang gelap itu tiba-tiba kakinya tersandung oleh tangan buntung? Hiiiieeeee! Itu mengerikan!

Melihat tingkah Kise yang kacau kala itu Akashi tanpa sadar menaikan sedikit sudut bibirnya. Seperti yang ia duga kalau model cantik itu melupakan dirinya sendiri hanya karena khawatir dengan orang lain.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan mengantarmu"

Kise yang memang wajahnya sudah pucat seputih kertas langsung menoleh pada Akashi dengan kaku.

"U-Ugh.. A-Akashicchi..." ucapnya sudah ingin menangis. Dalam hati ia menarik perkataannya tadi kalau Akashi bukanlah orang yang kejam.

"Baiklah, Aku ingin menghubungi supir pribadiku. Handphone ku ada disana, jadi kau awasi dia, ini adalah putaran terakhirnya"

Kise mengangguk mengerti. Tanpa mengulur waktu lagi Akashi pun segera berlari menuju gymnasium untuk menghubungi jemputan pribadinya, karena memang tadi siang ia sempat bilang ia akan pulang terlambat.

"Hah... selesai juga" Kagami yang saat itu baru saja menyelesaikan putaran ke seribu-nya langsung saja selonjoran di pinggir lapangan tanpa peduli kalau lapangan sepak bola itu kotor atau tidak.

"Maaf aku telah berburuk sangka padamu 'ssu" Kise menghampiri si alis cabang seraya menyuguhkan sebotol air mineral padanya. Merasa bersalah juga prihatin ketika melihat tubuh Kagami sudah dibanjiri oleh keringat.

Kagami menyeka keringat di dahinya dengan punggung tangannya "Ah, tak apa. Jangan dipikirkan," lalu meminum air mineral yang dia terima dengan haus. "Lagi pula ini salah ku juga kok. Oh ya, mau pulang bersama?" lanjutnya sembari memberikan seulas senyum yang bersahabat. Tapi di mata Kise terlihat seperti seorang Ksatria penyelamat yang baik hati.

_'Ah.. dia tersenyum 'ssu... tampan sekali...' _Kise terpana untuk yang kedua kalinya dengan pesona yang terpampang di wajah tampan Kagami. Si pirang itu bahkan sampai lupa untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang di lontarkan oleh pemuda di depannya tadi.

Lima detik berlalu.

Kagami yang merasa diabaikan karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban akhirnya merasa sedikit pesimis dan bermaksud menarik kata-katanya kembali. "O-Oi...? um.. kalau kau tak mau juga tidak apa-apa..."

"—Ee...? Tidak 'ssu! —Maksud ku, boleh saja! Aku juga kebetulan tak ada teman pulang!" Kise spontan menjawab dengan hati gembira ketika tersadar dari lamunannya. Sepertinya ia melupakan Akashi yang menawarinya pulang bersama.

"Oh! Tadi pagi Momocchi bilang, katanya Kagamicchi baru pindah dari Amerika ya? Sekarang kau tinggal dimana 'ssu?" lanjutnya dengan pertanyaan yang terdengar **sangat** Kepo pake kuadrat, dan berharap siapa tahu saja rumah Kagami satu arah dengannya.

"Ah, aku tinggal di..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Akashicchiiiiiiii~"

Orang yang namanya di panggil oleh model berparas seksi itu hanya bisa menghentikan langkahnya ketika berniat menuju kembali ke lapangan ketika dilihatnya Kise berlari kearahnya bersama Kagami.

"Akashicchi, aku tidak jadi merepotkan mu 'ssu!" ucapnya riang sambil memeluk lengan kiri Kagami erat-erat membuat si Kapten merah diam-diam merasa kesal tanpa sebab dihatinya. Tapi walau begitu Akashi tetap tenang menatap kedua orang yang masih bergandeng mesra di depannya.

"Aku akan pulang bersama Kagamicchi saja 'ssu! Ternyata Kagamicchi adalah tetangga baru ku! Haha.. aku baru ingat kalau kemarin ada yang membeli rumah kosong di sebelah rumahku 'ssu!"

CTAAAAARRR

Bagai terkena sambaran(hujaman) gunting di siang bolong. Padahal hari sudah gelap menjelang malam. Mendengarnya. Akashi mengeraskan rahang untuk menahan rasa kesal dan sakit di hatinya. Setengah percaya tak percaya dengan kenyataan itu.

"... Apa kau yakin Ryouta? Dia terlihat bukan seperti pria baik-baik" nada suaranya terdengar tenang tapi tanpa sepengetahuan Kise, ia juga menatap Kagami dengan mata yang melotot sadis. Sedangkan yang di pelototi, bukannya merasa takut atau apa, tapi malah balas menatap tajam. Menantang Akashi secara tak langsung.

Ya. Bukan Kagami namanya kalau dia takut dengan setan merah cebol itu.

"Eh? Aku yakin 'ssu! Kagamicchi orang yang baik kok" ucapnya tanpa ragu sambil melangkah masuk keruang basket untuk mengambil tas nya di bench. Sedikit heran sih dia ketika atmosfir di sekitarnya berubah.

Tapi namanya juga Kise, orang yang paling gak peka dan gak peduli dengan segala hal kecuali semua hal yang menyangkut tentang Kurokocchi-nya. Toh dia tetap melenggang pergi tanpa menyadari ada persaingan tersembunyi yang terjadi di antara dua orang pria berambut merah.

"Kau, jangan berani macam-macam dengannya" tukas Akashi dengan datarnya tapi terdengar mengancam, ketika sosok Kise sudah tak ada disana.

Kagami mendengus "Siapa juga yang mau macam-macam! Kau kan yang selalu menindasnya!"

"Jangan mengelak. Kau mengajaknya pulang kan? Itu artinya kau cari mati, Kagami Taiga"

"Heh! Memang kau itu siapanya, huh? Kau tak bisa mengatur ataupun melarangku mendekatinya!"

"..."

Kata-kata Kagami membuat Akashi tertegun. Benar juga ya? Memang dia siapa nya Kise? Temannya? —Tidak! Mungkin lebih buruk dari itu. Kaptennya? Tapi walau benar begitu, ia tak berhak mencampuri urusan pribadi anak buahnya.

"—Seharusnya aku yang bilang! Kau cari mati ya? Sudah berani menindasnya!" lanjut Kagami dengan emosi meningkat.

GRAB

Akashi mendelik cepat dengan seringai lebar menyeramkan sambil menyambar kerah baju Kagami— yang jelas lebih tinggi darinya— sepertinya ia langsung berada dalam mode Bokushi-nya setelah mendengar ucapan Kagami.

Berani sekali anak baru sialan itu menentangnya. Tak tahukah dia kalau Akashi Seijuurou adalah Kaisar neraka paling mutlak yang tak bisa di tentang?

"Ho... berani juga kau rupanya?" mata merah kirinya yang tadi warnanya senada sudah berubah menjadi kuning ke emasan. Menghasilkan paduan warna heterochrome yang langsung berkilat marah ketika suasana hatinya memburuk, dan seketika membuat Kagami terdiam meneguk ludah merasakan tekanan atmosfir yang dikeluarkan olehnya.

"Kalau kau pikir kau bisa melawanku, itu salah besar"

Dengan sekali dorongan kecil Akashi pun menjatuhkannya dan kemudian memandangnya remeh dengan tatapan sedingin es.

"Yosh 'ssu! Ayo kita pulang Kagamicc— Ah! Akashicchi! Apa yang kau lakukan 'ssu!" Kise yang memang baru saja keluar dengan membawa dua buah tas bersamanya, tak sengaja melihat hal buruk yang dilakukan Akashi pada teman barunya. Dengan terburu-buru ia pun berlari menghampiri Kagami dan membantunya berdiri. "Kau baik-baik saja Kagamicchi? Apa Akashicchi memukul mu? dimana? katakan padaku 'ssu!"

Kagami diam sejenak ketika dilihatnya Akashi menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan dingin "... ti-tidak, tidak apa-apa..." jawabnya ragu. Membuat Kise jadi merasa curiga dan malah berprasangka buruk pada Kaptennya.

"Ryouta, kau tak perlu memaksakan diri untuk pulang bersamanya. Sudah ku bilangkan aku akan mengantar mu" nada perintah kembali terdengar dari Akashi.

Tapi, untuk yang pertama kalinya. Kise Ryouta selaku sang korban penindasan sehari-hari, malah menatapnya tajam alih-alih patuh dengan titahnya.

"Cukup Akashicchi. Aku tidak akan marah jika kau menindasku 'ssu, tapi aku akan sangat marah jika kau juga berlaku jahat pada teman baru ku!" tukasnya, dan sedetik kemudian tatapan tajamnya mulai berubah sayu "Jangan membuatku jadi membencimu 'ssu..." dan setelah itu menarik Kagami pergi dari sana.

Akashi tertegun. Sedikit terkejut dengan reaksi Kise yang berani menentang perintahnya. Tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya Akashi sendiri bingung kenapa ia malah merasa menyesal telah membuat model cantik itu menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Heh.. Apa ini..." ia tersenyum tipis sambil meremas kaos di dadanya yang terasa nyeri ketika melihat ke pergian sosok indah itu bersama orang lain. Bukan dirinya.

* * *

Kise merebahkan badannya di kasur super empuk miliknya setelah selesai membersihkan diri dikamar mandi. Lega rasanya bisa pulang dengan selamat tanpa bertemu hal mistis yang aneh-aneh di gang gelap tadi.

Yah... dia sangat bersyukur Kagami adalah tetangga barunya.

Oh ya, bicara soal tetangga baru, apa ya yang sedang dilakukan Kagami sekarang? Kise menerka-nerka bagaimana keadaan Kagami saat ini, berhubung dialah orang yang paling lelah kalau mengingat kejadian di sekolah seharian.

Melirik sebuah benda elektronik kecil yang senada dengan warna rambutnya. Kise pun menyempatkan diri untuk mengambil handphone flipnya yang sedari tadi terabaikan di atas meja kecil. Hanya sekedar ingin mengecek email masuk dan melihat jadwal pemotretannya besok.

_BEEP_

"..."

Kise terdiam heran ketika melihat layar handphone nya dipenuhi dengan sebelas panggilan tak terjawab dan lima pesan masuk. Dilihatnya daftar pelaku yang telah menelponnya berkali-kali yang ternyata semua itu berasal dari pemilik nomor yang sama dengan nama kontak 'Midorimacchi' yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

Tak ingin tahu alasan mengapa Midorima menelponnya berkali-kali, Kise pun kembali memainkan jarinya pada sang ponsel untuk membuka satu persatu pesan masuk.

Yang isinya...

_PIP_

_From : Shougo-kun_

_Ryouta! Ku harap kau tidak mati di makan hantu cacing tanah di jalan!_

_From : Murasakicchi_

_Kise-chin... Kalau kau takut pulang sendirian, kau bisa mampir kerumah ku, dan jangan lupa bawakan aku snack yang banyak._

_From : Aominecchi_

_Oi Kise! Kalau kau pulang dengan selamat sampai rumah, besok kau harus one on one denganku! Kalau tidak kau harus membelikan ku majalah Mai-chan edisi terbaru!_

_From : Kurokocchi_

_Kise-kun, hati-hati, kemarin aku melihat kepala buntung di dekat rumahmu_

_From : Midorimacchi_

_Oi Kise. Kalau di telpon itu diangkat nanodayo! Apa kau pulang dengan selamat? Kau tidak di ikuti makhluk halus sampai rumah kan? Bukan berarti aku peduli dengan mu nodayo!_

Kise hanya dapat double sweatdrop saat membaca pesan-pesan absurd dari teman-temannya. Ia bahkan jadi tak bernafsu untuk membalasnya. Setidaknya masih ada Midorima yang menghawatirkannya dengan pesan yang 'sedikit' waras dari pada yang lain.

"Hah.. menyebalkan 'ssu... kalian ini menghawatirkan ku atau mau mengejek ku 'ssu yo..."

Yah... Sepertinya memang hanya Kagami yang benar-benar ikhlas mau berteman dengannya. Dari cara ia memperhatikannya, memperlakukannya dengan baik, lalu cara bicaranya yang tidak menyakitkan hati, dan senyumannya yang...

Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba Kise jadi merasa doki doki ketika memikirkan Kagami?

Menggelengkan kepalanya. Kise pun mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya pada hal lain sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya di bantal, tapi...

Lagi-lagi malah wajah Kagami yang terlintas di kepalanya.

_'Uwahh... Apa ini 'ssu...? Kenapa kepala ku jadi di penuhi dengan Kagamicchi...?'_

Kise semakin membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal ketika merasa sekitar pipinya berdesir panas. Mungkin saat ini wajahnya sudah memerah seperti rambut Kagami.

Ah! Kenapa lagi-lagi Kagami? Rasa-rasanya ada yang tidak beres dengan kepalanya saat ini.

_'Tapi... Kalau ku pikir-pikir, Kagamicchi memang orang yang baik hati sih... dia juga tidak bersikap kasar padaku.. dan... dia tampan lagi 'ssu... Argh! Apa yang ku pikirkan?! Bagaimana ini 'ssu?! Jantungku rasanya ingin keluar...!'_

Semakin menggila karena pikirannya yang terus terisi oleh Kagami, Kagami, dan Kagami, Kise pun dengan bodohnya berteriak _"NEECHAN TOLONG AKU! SEPERTINYA AKU TIDAK WARAS!"_ dengan suara cemprengnya yang hanya di tanggapi dengan balasan tidak serius _"BERISIK RYOUCHAN! AKU SEDANG NONTON DRAMA! KAU MEMANG SUDAH TAK WARAS DARI LAHIR!" _oleh kakak kedua nya yang memang sedang ada dirumah hari ini.

"Hueeee... Hidoi 'ssu yo~ Neechan!" dan setelahnya Kise pun langsung menangis merasa nasibnya sama saja, selalu di bully tidak disekolah atau dirumah. Kasihan.

* * *

Pagi yang indah bagi Kagami. Karena, saat ia baru saja membuka jendela kamarnya ia langsung mendapati pemandangan indah sosok malaikat dari surga yang hanya mengenakan sebuah handuk putih yang melilit di pinggangnya dengan hiasan buliran-buliran air bening yang mengalir indah di tubuh mulusnya.

Oh.. betapa pemandangan yang sangat menakjubkan untuk membuatnya melotot dengan sempurna pagi ini.

Tak mau menyia-nyiakan momen langka itu, Kagami pun buru-buru mengambil handphonenya dan diam-diam mengabadikannya pemandangan luar biasa yang berada tepat di seberang kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua, menjadi gambar digital tanpa diketahui oleh model cantik berparas seksi itu.

Kagami mengembangkan senyumnya setelah mendapat hasil yang memuaskan. Nampak sesosok pria dengan balutan handuk putih di pinggangnya sedang mengelap rambut keemasan nya yang masih basah dengan handuk kecil.

SYUUUUNG~

"Aku sangat berunt—"

PRAAAANGG

Oh! Tolong ingatkan Kagami untuk melihat lebih jelas kedalam kamar Kise bahwa ada sesosok pemuda berambut hijau berkacamata yang dari tadi sudah duduk diam di pinggir ranjang sambil mengawasinya.

"GYAAAH! HANDPHONE KUUUUUUU!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah ku bilang untuk menutup jendela kamar mu sebelum kau selesai memakai baju nanodayo" ucapnya kesal sembari menaikan kacamatanya yang masih tertata rapi.

"Tapi kau juga tidak perlu melempar vas bunga ku pada Kagamicchi kan, Midorimacchi!" Kise malah ikutan kesal karena vas bunga kesangannya di shoot begitu saja oleh Midorima sampai hancur(karena bertubrukan dengan handphone Kagami).

"Aku melakukannya demi kebaikanmu nodayo, apa kau mau bajingan mesum ini mengambil keuntungan dari mu? bukan berarti aku peduli nanodayo! Hanya saja, orang paling hentai seperti Aomine pun tak pernah melakukan hal secabul itu nodayo!"

Kagami yang sedari tadi berjalan di samping Kise pun mulai memanas "HOI TEME! SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL BAJINGAN MESUM?! BAGAIMANA DENGANMU SENDIRI YANG BERADA DI KAMARNYA?! DAN LAGI AKU TIDAK CABUL!" teriaknya dengan leher berurat karena tidak terima terus-menerus dikatai cabul sepanjang jalan oleh Midorima.

Sepanjang jalan?

Ya. Karena mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke sekolah bersama—ralat— hanya Kagami lah yang nekat berangkat bareng Kise walau tidak disetujui oleh Midorima.

"Aku tidak cabul nanodayo. Setiap hari aku memang selalu menunguinya untuk berangkat bersama nodayo" jawabnya datar tanpa ada rasa tersinggung sedikit pun.

"Berarti setiap hari kau juga selalu melihatnya dalam keadaan setengah telanjang kan? Kau lah yang cabul bukan aku, teme!"

"Ohayou gozaimas. Siapa bajingan mesum cabul yang kalian bicarakan?"

Midorima dengan santai menunjuk Kagami.

"HUWAAA! KAU?! SEJAK KAPAN KAU ADA DISITU?!" teriak Kagami histeris karena penampakan Kuroko.

"Baru saja" jawab pemuda dengan surai baby blue yang tak diketahui muncul entah dari mana.

"Uwaahh! Kurokocchi~ selamat pagi 'ssu~"

Kise yang merupakan pemuja setia Kuroko langsung saja menerjangnya dengan pelukan maut yang segera ditengahi oleh Midorima yang miris melihat wajah Kuroko membiru kehabisan napas.

"Hentikan Kise, kau bisa membunuhnya nodayo"

"Jadi, Kau adalah orang mesum yang telah berbuat cabul pada Kise-kun, Kagami-kun?" baru saja lepas dari pelukan maut, Kuroko malah langsung melontarkan pertanyaan nista yang sedari tadi tertuju pada Kagami.

"HEI! SIAPA BILANG?! AKU TIDAK CABUL! TEMEEE"

"Oya oya.. uruse naa... ada apa ribut-ribut pagi-pagi begini hah? dan kenapa kalian malah membicarakan hal hal cabul di jalanan? Apakah kemesuman ku menular pada kalian?" sesosok pemuda berkulit gelap berjalan menghampiri mereka sambil menguap lebar.

"Bukan. Kami sedang mebicarakan Kagami-kun yang sudah berani berbuat cabul pada Kise-kun" tukas Kuroko dengan nada datarnya. Membuat Aomine yang tadinya masih setengah ngantuk langsung melotot.

"Ha—APA?! YANG BENAR SAJA KAU TEME?!" pemuda dim itu pun langsung menyambar kerah baju Kagami tanpa tahu permasalahan 'cabul' yang sebenarnya.

Sedang Kagami yang sudah muak dengan semua tuduhan itu pun balas menyambar kerah Aomine dengan jengkel "KAU YANG TEME! SUDAH KU BILANG AKU TIDAK CABUL!" protesnya murka dengan mata berurat yang molotot keluar.

"HAAAH? APA KATAMU TEME? KAU CARI MASALAH YA?! MENGAJAK KU BERKELAHI HAH?!" Aomine mulai menaikan kepalan tangannya.

"SIAPA TAKUT TEME!" Kagami ikut menaikan kepalan tangannya.

"A-Ah! Aominecchi, Kagamicchi... Sudah, hentikan 'ssu... sepertinya masalah kecil ini jadi bertambah runyam..." Kise yang merasa malu di lihat oleh beberapa siswa yang lewat pun menengahi duo AhoBaka itu.

"Keh!" Kagami menepis tangan Aomine dari kerah bajunya dan Aomine hanya mendengus kesal.

"Midorimacchi juga! Jangan menuduh orang sembarang 'ssu!" lanjutnya, membentak Midorima yang hanya cuek bebek tak peduli.

"Itu kenyataan nodayo! Dia memang cabul! Kalau tidak, mana mungkin dia mengambil foto topless mu yang hanya memakai handuk secara diam-diam?! Itu jelas perbuatan cabul nodayo!"

"OI! —A-Aku tak bermaksud begitu! A-aku hanya memotretnya ka-karena me-menurutku... i-itu adalah pemandangan yang sangat indah... ja-jadi..." tak tahu apa sebabnya, tiba-tiba wajah Kagami langsung menjadi merah padam dan tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Melihatnya, Kise yang memang mulai dari tadi malam tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Kagami bukannya marah karena perbuatan lancang yang di perbuat pemuda itu, tapi malah ikut-ikutan tersipu. Memang benar sepertinya ada yang tidak beres dengan kepalanya.

"Aku setuju dengan Midorima. Hal itu memang termasuk perbuatan cabul! Teme!" Aomine berkomentar sambil meremas buku-buku jarinya. Ia juga merasa tidak terima ada orang yang berani berbuat cabul pada korban bully nya. Enak saja! Dia sendiri saja tidak pernah benar-benar melakukannya walau pun pernah ada niatan seperti itu. Mengapa anak baru sok jagoan ini bisa-bisanya melakukannya! Itu namaya mencuri start!

"A—Tu-tunggu dulu, Aominecchi! Aku yakin kalau Kagamicchi tidak bermaksud begitu 'ssu? iya kan Kurokocchi?"

"Maaf, tapi aku sependapat dengan Aomine-kun dan Midorima-kun"

"A-ayolah Kurokocchi~"

"Jangan bodoh Kise! Mana mungkin kau mempercayai orang yang baru sehari kau kenal nanodayo!"

Aomine mengangguk "Benar... lebih baik kau menyingkir karena kami akan memberi pelajaran pada anak baru kurang ajar ini"

"Tidak 'ssu!" Kise malah membentangkan kedua tangannya di depan Kagami untuk melindunginya "Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan Aominecchi! Jangan melukainya 'ssu!" Tukasnya "Midorimacchi dan Kurokocchi juga, ini semua salah kalian 'ssu! Kalian sudah menjadikan Kagamicchi sebagai kambing hitam!" sekarang ia malah membentak kedua temannya.

Aomine, Midorima serta Kuroko sempat terheran-heran dengan perubahan sikap Kise. Sejak kapan model itu berani melawan mereka?

"Itu kenyataan Kise-kun/Nodayo" ucap Midorima dan Kuroko bersamaan. Membuat Kagami yang sudah di ambang batas kesabaran pun langsung menantang ketiga cecunguk itu.

"HOI TEMERA! Kalau berani langsung saja pukul aku! Itu juga kalau kalian bisa!" lontarnya seraya menarik Kise kebelakangnya.

"Ka-Kagamicchi! Dame da 'ssu yo!" Kise mulai panik dan mencoba menahannya. Ia tak mau ada yang terluka terutama Kurokocchi nya. Ia takut kalau-kalau Kuroko malah terkena baku hantam antara ketiga orang dengan tubuh besar.

"Teme berani juga kau!—"

"Daiki"

Aomine baru saja ingin memukul Kagami kalau saja sebuah suara familiar yang membuatnya bergidik tidak menghentikannya.

Ke empat pemuda dengan warna rambut berbeda beda pun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Akashi yang baru saja keluar dari mobil limousine mewahnya yang berhenti di pinggir jalan.

"A-Akashicchi..." Kise yang masih menahan tangan Aomine yang sudah bersiap memukul Kagami pun langsung menangis lega dengan efek blink blink karena kedatangan Akashi, yang kemungkinan besar bisa menghentikan semua percekcokan disana.

Melihat keganjilan yang terjadi pada teman-temannya, Akashi pun segera mengerti situasi yang sebenarnya terjadi ketika matanya beradu pandang dengan manik emas milik Kise, yang seolah-olah berkata _'tolong hentikan mereka, 'ssu' _padanya.

Sebenarnya sih Akashi gak pernah peduli dengan Kagami, mau dia jungkir balik kek, di pukulin kek, mati kecemplung jurang kek, itu bukan urusannya! Tapi! Kalau sudah melihat Kise(korban bully nya) memohon padanya seperti waktu di aniaya oleh Haizaki, ia tak bisa menahan hatinya untuk tidak luluh dengan permintaan model cantik di depanya itu.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan? Kalau tidak segera masuk, gerbang akan segera ditutup" ucapnya datar seraya menunjuk gerbang sekolah dengan dagunya.

Ah! Akhirnya, ia jatuh lagi pada Kise untuk yang kedua kalinya. Sepertinya juga ada yang salah dengan dirinya belakangan ini.

Aomine dan Kagami hanya mendengus kesal lalu berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah yang hanya berjarak satu meter dengan diikuti oleh Kuroko dan Midorima dibelakangnya.

Akashi itu mutlak. Ya. Tak ada seorang pun yang berani melawannya. Bahkan kedua cecunguk berandalan itu.

"Terimakasih Akashicchi, kau selalu ada di saat aku membutuhkan mu 'ssu"

Akashi tak menjawab dan hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia yang saat ini sedang berada dalam mode normalnya, Oreshi. Merasa sangat senang ketika mendengar pemuda manis itu membutuhkan dirinya.

Tanpa niat bertanya apa yang terjadi, ia pun dengan modusnya langsung menarik tangan Kise dengan alasan gerbang sekolah akan segera di tutup kalau tidak segera masuk.

Seandainya saja Akashi tahu alasan sebenarnya keganjilan ke empat orang tersebut, pasti dialah yang akan membunuh Kagami saat itu juga. Bersyukurlah karena yang ada di pikirannya hanya Kise seorang sehingga ia tak mempedulikan yang lainnya.

* * *

"Ayo Kagamicchi~ Berjuanglah 'ssu yo~"

Teriakan cempreng yang berasal dari Kise yang tengah duduk semangat di bench menggema diseluruh ruangan gymnasium. Benar-benar membuat Akashi rasanya ingin sekali mengunci rapat-rapat mulut pemuda itu dengan bibirnya dan melumatnya serakus mungkin sampai ia tidak mau berkata apa-apa lagi.

Sungguh. Bagaimana Akashi tidak kesal kalau sedari tadi pemuda manis itu hanya menyemangati lawan one on one nya dan tidak sekali pun menyebut namanya! Sial! Bagaimana bisa anak baru sialan itu mendapatkan perhatiannya?

"Oi Kise! Diam dan tutuplah mulut mu! Seharusnya kau mendukung Akashi dari pada si teme bajingan mesum itu!" Aomine yang jengah dengan tingkah Kise pun menslap kepalanya dan kembali memperhatikan duel one on one antara Akashi dan Kagami yang masih serius.

"Aduh! Sakit 'ssu yo! Aominecchi!" erangnya sambil membalas Aomine dengan memukul bahunya.

"Ck! Berisik!"

"Biar saja 'ssu! Lagi pula kalau aku mendukung Akashicchi itu berarti sama saja aku menjatuhkan diriku sendiri kedalam jurang 'ssu yo! Kau ini memang bodoh ya Aominecchi"

"Diamlah kalian berdua! Nasib kebahagiaan kita semua berada di tangan Akashi, nanodayo!" sahut Midorima yang merasa terusik oleh dua orang itu.

"Kebahagiaan apanya 'ssu! Itu hanya untuk kalian! Bukan aku! Kagamicchi pasti akan menang! Lihat saja 'ssu yo!" ucap Kise tak mau kalah. Enak saja! Emangnya dia mau apa terus-terusan jadi korban bully Kupret-kupret no Kisedai itu! Not again! Ia yakin seratus persen kalau gebetan/plak/ maksudnya teman barunya itu pasti akan memenangkan permainan ini.

"Berjuanglah~! Kagamicchi!" soraknya dengan semangat yang semakin meningkat.

Sedangkan kelima orang cecunguk yang memang sudah muak dengan segala keceriaan Kise pada saingan baru mereka hanya bisa berdecak kesal dan menarik napas mereka dalam-dalam.

"BANTAI DIA AKASHI/AKA-CHIN/AKASHI-KUN!" teriak Aomine, Midorima, Murasakibara, Haizaki, dan Kuroko bersamaan dengan semangat yang meluap-luap melebihi Kise.

Yah... memang hanya tinggal Akashi satu-satunya harapan mereka untuk memenangkan taruhan ini.

Tunggu. Taruhan?

Ya! Tentu saja. Mana mungkin Akashi mau menerima tantangan one on one dari Kagami tanpa sebuah imbalan? Jelas saja hal itu dijadikan kesempatan oleh mereka berenam untuk taruhan. Dengan perjanjian, kalau mereka menang, mereka bebas membully Kise sepuasnya tanpa harus dicampuri oleh Kagami. Dan sebaliknya kalau Kagami yang menang, mereka tidak boleh membully Kise lagi.

Sebelumnya Aomine, Haizaki dan Murasakibara sempat tinggi kepala. Mereka merasa sangat yakin kalau diri mereka pasti akan menang dengan mudah tanpa harus mengeluarkan sepucuk keringat pun.

Eh tapi tak tahunya...

Mereka malah di **BANTAI** habis oleh Kagami sampai kelelahan.

Dan alhasil mereka bertiga pun ikut pundung bersama dua orang yang sebelumnya juga bernasib sama seperti mereka.

Malangnya...

Padahal Midorima sudah yakin tidak salah membawa benda keberuntungannya. Apakah ramalan Oha Asa meleset?

Jawabannya tidak.

Sayang sekali karena kau tidak tahu kalau Zodiak Kagami adalah Leo. Dan sepertinya kau lupa kalau ramalan Oha Asa hari ini bahwa Leo adalah pembawa sial bagi Cancer.

Dan jangan lupakan juga, kalau Leo adalah saingan terberat bagi Sagitarius hari ini.

* * *

Siapakah yang akan menang? Akashi? Atau Kagami?

Akankah para Kisedai minus Kise bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan mereka kembali? atau malah Kise yang akan mendapat kebebasannya dari para cecunguk itu?

Mana yang akan kalian pilih?

.

.

.

Sekian di chap ini nodayo.

Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter selanjutnya, Nanodayo~

A/N: Maaf untuk chapter yang jelek ini dan maafkan Author karena tak sempat balas review dari chapter kemarin-kemarin. Bukan gak sempat sih... tapi lupa... hehehe.../dibakar masa/

Ya sudah, jadi mumpung ingat, Author balas sekarang saja nodayo...

ini buat anon, yang login cek pm ,^d

yukiya92 :: Hai yukiya-san. Saya mau ngucapin terimakasih dulu buat anda^^ ahaha... Penasaran ya kise jadinya ama siapa? Sebenernya... Author juga gak tahu#plak# lihat saja nanti ya^^

rYU :: Halo rYU^^ terimakasih ya sudah mau mereview ff gaje ini^^ Hoho ada lagi rupanya yang suka harem Kise^^ maaf ya baru update. Gak bisa update kilat, Author ini memang malas orangnya.

Qn :: halo~ Qn-san. Terimakasih ya sudah mau mereview fanfic saya yang abal ini^^ haha... Kagami pahlawan bego, ga tau apa-apa tapi sok jago. Memang kemungkinan besar dia bakal ada terus di samping Kise, tapi... ga tau juga ya.. haha

Kise-nyan :: haha iya. Tapi terkadang author suka labil kadang chapnya pendek tapi kadang juga panjang haha/slap/ waaahh Q.Q terimakasih ya sudah suka sama ff gajeba ini *Hug* dan terimakasih juga karena sudah bersedia mereview^^

chelsea :: hai chelsea-san^^ wah... makasih karena sudah bersedia mereview fic ini^^ hahaha sabar ya, ikuti saja dulu alurnya. Maaf kalo yang ini akaki nya kurang berasa^^ terimakasih sudah mereview cerita cacad ini^^

Rea :: iya ini sudah di lanjut^^ haha iya akan Author usahakan perbanyak akakinya, ini juga saya lagi mikirin kisah-kisah buat mereka^^ Terimakasih ya karena anda sudah bersedia mereview ff alay ini^^

Guest :: haha... santai Guest-san^^ ini udah di update kok. Terimakasih sudah mau mereview ff ini ya^^

Okayy.. cukup^/\^

Bagi yang mau kasih masukan atau saran, saya akan menerimanya dengan senang hati^^ berhubung Author benar-benar masih belum paham juga dengan yang namanya penulisan cerita walau pun sudah hampir lima tahun gabung di fanfiksi Q_Q sedih rasanya...

Yap seperti biasa.

Siapapun anda. Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca^^


End file.
